1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carburetion system for V-type internal combustion engine for vehicles having a first cylinder and a second cylinder which are arranged in a form like V and, more particularly, to a carburetion system having a first carburetor and a second carburetor which are arranged in the space between the first and second cylinders and constitute intake system for these cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The carburetion system of the kind described above is advantageous from the view point of reduction in the whole size of the engine because it permits the mounting of the intake systems for the first and second cylinders in the space between these cylinders.
The carburetion system of this type proposed hitherto, however, suffers problems due to the fact that the space mentioned above is comparatively small. Namely, in the conventional system of the kind described, the intake passages of the intake systems are wound or curved to increase the flow resistance against the intake air. In some cases, the air introduction ports of the carburetors are so spaced from each other as to make it difficult to connect these ports to a common air cleaner.